Always
by writingonandon
Summary: Yahiro always seems to play the bad boy...still at least there's soomeone who can soften him up! Prove me right, Megumi!


Disclaimer: I can never own S.A. simply because i'm not a genius like Hikari or Ryuu and I do not have Hikari's determination... I always score the bottom five in my classes. Yay... S.A.

**Always the Bad Guy**

He'd always played the bad guy.

She couldn't understand why.

He could be extremely charming when he wanted to be and he certainly had more tact than Kei did.

But he still insisted on playing the bad guy.

She prefered him as the good guy.

Whe he was the good guy:

He knew the correct place and time to kiss. (Their last -and first- one had been ruined by Tadashi.)

He understood the importance of her voice to her. (He'd gotten her an eraser board.)

He could be extremely subtle.

(Like taking everything in her pile of food that was bad for her voice and leaving her with the lemon drops)

Most of all he wouldn't hurt anyone.

But when he was the bad guy, you found yourself wondering whether to fry him in hot oil straight away or torture him first then fry him in hot oil.

He was THAT irritating.

He was THAT annoying.

He was THAT rude.

Whenever he chose to play the bad guy.

So one day, she voiced out this little nagging thought to him.

'Why do you always seem to play the bad guy?' she wrote on her sketch book.

He got that same look that Kei got whenever Hikari did something strange.

She saw him regain his composure and reply, "Why do you ask? Have I ever been bad to you?"

_Oh yeah, lots of times..._

She shook her head. If she said yes, he'd probably come up with some stupid reason that would show her up as the culprit.

"Then there is no point in pursuing the subject now is there?"

She recognized THAT look.

A look of innocence.

A look of innocence that could fool everyone else but her.

FAKER.

'There is a POINT. '

"And what exactly is the point, pray tell? You are perfectly contented. Hikari and Kei-kun are back together, Akira and Tadashi are in London somewhere and I am with you. What other problem is there?"

'YOU are.'

"Oh really?"

'Yes. YOU are in itself a problem.'

"Why is that so?"

'Because you always play the bad guy. So much so that when we went out on our first date, Ryuu and Jun immediately blamed you.' Man, her hands were tired...

"That must have been how we were dressed the other day and besides it is none of your concern. Outside the S.A. I am mostly known as the charming aloof heir of the reknowned Saiga Corporation."

'Is it because of Akira?'

"Why do you think that?"

Megumi groaned inwardly. (Doing it out loud would mean saying goodbye to her voice!)

She'd really rather not tell him this.

Really.

It was unavoidable though.

Oh, dear...

'S.A.'

"S.A. What?"

She gave up. Yes, she was a coward.

'Nothing... forget I said anything.'

"Unfortunately..." he reached for her sketchbook.

She surrendered it to him.

"I can't forget," he said, flipping her blank page backwards. Turning to the words 'Is it because of Akira?'

She looked at him questioningly.

"If you answer my question I'll answer yours..."

She reached for her sketchbook.

He took out her eraser board from his backpack and handed it to her.

_So that's where it went..._

Drat. If she had it earlier, she wouldn't be facing this problem in the first place.

Double drat.

She took the sketchboard from him and gave him a glare.

'I'm tempted to use my voice.'

"Don't worry... I have earplugs..."

'FINE!!! But this is blackmail!!!'

"I specialise in that."

_Do not scream...do not scream...take deep breaths...DO NOT SCREAM..._

"Well?"

'S.A. Knew... That was why I went out with you on a date the other day... you knew why but I had a theory as to why you always played the bad guy.'

_NOTE TO SELF: Pray extra hard tonight... pray that he won't go all out on S.A..._

"Ah... I see... and your theory? Yes, it was always Akira, by the way."

'You acted so she wouldn't worry. You acted so that she would hate you and go back to living a normal life.'

"Yes. That was also the reason..."

'So, if Akira already has Tadashi, why are you still acting mean sometimes...'

He chuckled.

"It is merely an old habit. And old habits die hard..."

She rolled her eyes. _Lame excuse._

"Also, it is because I would rather act mean and unsociable than be taken away from you simply because of the fact that I can't refuse."

_Now_ he chose to be charming....

But still, his reply was a nice surprise...

"And, alright I shall attempt to curb that habit...but I won't get rid of it permanantly, be warned. I still need a bit of entertainment now and again..."

'Just imagine I'm glaring at you really, really, really, really hard... And am trying my best not to scream...'

"Ok. I will..."

'Don't push it, Yahiro!!!'

He grinned at her... then his grin ( The fake one) slowly melted into a smile...

He leaned forward into the crook of her neck, "Perhaps I won't need to keep that habit after all... since I have my little piece of entertainment right here that seems to be very fun..."

She smiled... she had already accepted everything about him actualy...

The matter of question had merely been for entertainment...

Besides, if he did throw that habit away, she would be perfectly fine too.

After all, she could make his romantic side appear anytime...

Like now... (His kisses on her cheek felt very pleasant.)

After all, Yahiro would always be Yahiro.

He'd always be the bad guy.

And he'd always be her good guy.

A/N: This is a little piece of (new word that doesn't exist...) 'randomnosity'... I thought it would be fun to debate Yahiro's bad boy attitude and then make Megumi the one who benefits... Fangirl Yahiro!!! Fangirl!!! Oh yeah...pant...pant... please review...

FANGIRL YAHIRO!!! FANGIRL!!!


End file.
